Unbreakable
by LadyMay99
Summary: A stranger hiding in the forest becomes Christine's only shelter and hope for survival.


Chap 1:

Disclaimer: I don't own phantom of the opera or any of the characters.

Christine's feet were freezing under the moist forest ground. She was running as fast as she could manage. The heavy white gown was being torn to shreds by the dry branches that extended from the massive trees. The once beautiful gown was going to be her wedding gown but Christine was running from that reality. This was her only chance to escape and she would take it.

The forest was dark; the ground almost invisible, the only light that illuminated Christine's path was the pale moon that shined like a beacon from above. 'Faster' she thought to herself. She could not get away from the manor fast enough. She knew that if she stopped to catch her breath _he_ would find her.

The gown was heavily weighing her down; the corset that was tightly bound against her rib cage was also not helping her. Her breath was getting heavier, her dark curls sticking to her face and neck from the sweat and rain. She could not give up, she had waited to long for this opportunity and she could not give up now. 'Just a little longer' she convinced herself. In reality, she didn't know where she was running too. She just knew that she could not run into the city, for she would be spotted and recognized right away. The forest, beautiful during the daylight had now turned cold and menacing, but this was her only chance.

Christine's energy was quickly running low. The bruises on her light skin ached. Her whole body was in pain. She was freezing, she looked down and could see that most of her dress was gone, either torn by the branches or turned transparent from the rain, the heavy gown sticking to her body making it difficult to move her legs forward. She could not cry, she needed to be strong and find help. There had to be cabins out in the forest, inhabited by campers or people trying to get away from the city. If she kept running she would run into one, an empty one she hoped. She could not risk being recognized and then returned to him.

As she ran Christine thought about how perfect her life must have seemed to most strangers. A beautiful girl engaged to a handsome wealthy man, living in a lavish home, wearing the latest fashion, truly a living fantasy. Christine knew better, she knew the horror of her life behind closed doors and she was not willing to live it any longer. Although she didn't have a concrete plan she knew that she had to run for her life.

She saw no cabins, nothing. Nothing that could give her shelter for the night, she was beginning to wonder if she would find shelter at all. She didn't know what was worse to stay with him or to run off into the unknown without the slightest guarantee of survival. Just when her thoughts were turning into panic she came across a large iron gate, covered by ivy. She pulled on the gate but it was clearly locked and much too heavy for her to open. She pushed away the leaves to look beyond the gate. A manor, not as large as the once she lived in but a good size. The front was covered by ivory and windows which were mostly all dark, except for one at the top floor. Although Christine didn't want to face a stranger it was her only hope for shelter and she needed to get inside. She climbed the brick wall using the ivory branches and jumped down to the other side. She landed on her left leg and a sharp pain shot up Christine's body. She ignored the pain and tried to make it to the wooden doors as fast as she could.

She pounded on the door as hard as she could manage. "Please! Open up!" she begged from the outside. Hoping that it would be enough for the person inside could hear her.

There was no answer. "Please!" she continued and kept on pounding her fist against the tall door. The more she pounded the weaker and weaker she got, her eyes were closing and her energy almost all gone, she needed to get in. the rain was getting louder making it harder for her screams to be heard.

Just as Christine was about to give up the right door opened wide into darkness, she didn't notice that she had been leaning on the door for support and her whole body fell inside but she never hit the ground. She opened her eyes, and just at that moment a flash of lightning illuminated the dark room for a second. The last thing she saw was a white mask covering half of the strangers face.


End file.
